


Thársēsis

by Kritty



Series: "Whump the boy!" - angsty Prodigal Son Drabbles [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Loss, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gil is only kinda there i'm sorry, Hurt Malcolm Bright, Hurt/Comfort, JT Tarmel Whump, Light Angst, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel Friendship, Protective JT Tarmel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: JT and Malcolm are hurt and on the run.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel
Series: "Whump the boy!" - angsty Prodigal Son Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine, I don’t earn any money with this.  
> Warnings: mention of blood, mention of a hurt leg, passing out
> 
> A/N: This was not beta read. English is not my first language. Comments and kudos are always very appreciated.  
> Be safe!

**Part 1/2**

„Just a bit further, bro!“

JT‘s voice was strained and breathless, but firm nevertheless. They kept going, hobbling their way over the uneven ground. The forest around them seemed endless and the darkness was already setting in.  
„Trying, duh.“, Malcolm answered, just loud enough for the other man to hear, in between gasps. He was leaning heavily on the other man’s form, one hand gripping JT’s shoulder tightly.  
His other hand was pressing against the wound just under his ribs, the blood warm and seeping through his white shirt, jacket somewhere torn to shreds behind them by their suspect.  
_Rude._  
„Your…leg?“, he pressed out, panting his way through a wave of dizziness while stumbling forward, JT limping onwards next to him, unsteadily.  
„I’ll live, man, don’t talk.“  
Malcolm heard the pain, but also that JT was most definitely annoyed, so he let his teeth click shut and increased the pressure against his stomach.  
The pain took him, stupidly, by surprise. He let out a short shout, before clamping his mouth shut and misstepping, falling.  
„Hey now, br- shit!.“, JT barked and Malcolm felt him grabbling for his arm - then they proceeded to both go down, Malcolm plunging into darkness.

_t.b.c._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2/2**

He woke gasping, a series of muffled sounding words seeping into his hearing, tickling his counscousness. The _whitehotice_ in his stomach made him want to roll into a ball, eyes pressed closed, but big hands stopped him.  
„It’s okay, Bright, you’re fine.“  
_JT._  
Malcolm let himself be pressed against the forest floor, blinking his eyes open, trying his best to ignore the pain in his abdomen and pushing his fingers into the cold earth to his sides, hard, gripping the dirt tightly.  
„What happened?“, he panted. „Brooke?“, he added, heart jumping.  
„Fell. The others will come and catch Brooke.“  
JT found Malcolm’s gaze, expression collected but eyebrows pulled slightly down in worry. Pain was also there, plain to see when you looked for it.  
Malcolm wanted to say something but a wave of pain made him jerk his head around, eyes shut again.  
„ _Gah_! Fuck!"

Only now did he realize that JT had a hand pressed against his stomach. He felt another hand, on his shoulder.  
"You're okay, bro. 's gonna be fine."  
Malcolm nodded. 

"You too.", he wheezed.

JT chuckled. "I know."

A beat of silence, and Malcolm's heart picked up.

"BRIGHT?! JT?!"  
Relief flooded his body.

"Finally, man."

_Gil._

___  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
